


Sugar-coated Lie

by justanothermaniac



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, i'm sad and then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothermaniac/pseuds/justanothermaniac
Summary: It's Jeremiah's fault for being stupid enough to believe that any of this could be about him.





	Sugar-coated Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep this note short. I'm sad so I wrote this. Mind the tags, my darlings.

Jerome is angry. Jeremiah can feel the seething rage in his own stomach, making him nauseous as it mixes with his own fear. His twin's hands are rough and his lips are demanding, bending Jeremiah's body and mind to his will with no consideration for him at all. He's trapped, the matress beneath him waiting to swallow him whole as Jerome pushes him down.

He whines when teeth bite at his neck as his pants are tugged down. He half-heartedly shoves at Jerome's shoulder but his hand is slapped away and the teeth bite harder before pulling away. "Fucking bitch...", Jerome whispers and Jeremiah knows it's not directed at him.

That makes it even worse.

Jerome is unbuttoning Jeremiah's shirt with trembling fingers, his voice so thick with anger that it makes him wince. "Thinks she can call _me_ useless when all _she_ does is drink and fuck..."

He loses his patience and rips Jeremiah's shirt open, buttons clattering as cold air hits his chest. Jeremiah has lost many shirts this way and once more he's reminded of the need to switch to t-shirts. He gasps when his twin leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach, tugging his pants all the way down while he does.

Jeremiah grips the sheets, closing his eyes.

He hates it when Jerome uses him to vent over his fights with their mother. It makes him feel like a tool, a toy to smash against the wall during a child's temper tantrum.

He sucks in a breath when he feels fingers grasp his chin. "Look at me", his brother demands and Jeremiah has no choice but to obey the harsh tone. He opens his eyes and flinches at the dark look on Jerome's face. He gags a little when three fingers are shoved into his mouth without warning. "If she knew about half the things I've done", Jerome hisses, more to himself than to Jeremiah, "she'd run away screaming in fear. I'll show her. One day I'll show her."

Jeremiah gags again and Jerome pulls his fingers back a little but he's not taking them out. Jeremiah keeps sucking on them, blinking away a single tear that tries to fight its way out of his eye.

Jerome's face softens just a little before it hardens again and he starts to grin. It sends a shiver down his spine. "If she knew about the things I do to you."

He sounds _vicious_ now and Jeremiah feels his skin crawl. He gags again when Jerome starts fucking his mouth with his fingers. "If she knew about the things I do to her precious little baby boy", he coos and the words sting, they really do. Jeremiah feels dirty and worthless and the fact that he's still desperately sucking on his brother's fingers doesn't make it better.

He hates this. He hates Jerome.

_(you're a liar)_

"What do you think she'd say, Miah?" Jerome rips his fingers from his mouth and he gasps for air, choking on a breath when two of the three fingers are shoved into him. It's too fast. It's too much, too rough, it's -

_(so good)_

But he doesn't want this. His mind and heart are screaming at him to fight, to make Jerome stop but his body melts right into the rough treatment, trembling as every inch of him begs for more.

_(you're a whore just like she is)_

Jeremiah moans brokenly, arching his back, not sure if he's trying to get away or closer. It's the perfect metaphor for his relationship with Jerome, he realizes but he can't dwell on the thought for long because his brother suddenly _twists_ his fingers and _fuck-!_

"If she knew about how those pretty pink lips look when they're wrapped around my dick." Jerome licks beads of sweat from Jeremiah's neck, moaning in bliss. Jeremiah's heart clenches because he knows what made his twin moan. It wasn't the action. "If she knew what a sight you are, squirming on the matress like a bitch in heat."

Jeremiah squeezes his eyes shut, snapping them back open immediately when Jerome digs the fingers of his free hand into his cheeks, another way of saying_ look at me._

His twin's eyes are clouded by lust but they hold a malicious glint, his beautiful face is split by a horrifyingly wide smile. "If she knew what you sound like, begging for me to fuck you harder."

The words hurt even more because they're true. Jeremiah's face heats up, his own voice mocking him as he remembers other nights, nights full of desperate need. Need for the pleasure only Jerome can give him.

Only Jerome.

_(he owns you) _

"She'd be devastated, oh yeah, she'd be fucking _heartbroken",_ Jerome whispers, still working his fingers inside Jeremiah, the slight tremor in his voice proving once more how much the thought turns him on. It's disgusting.

_(you are disgusting_)

Jerome adds the third finger and Jeremiah feels like he's on fire. He squeezes his eyes shut again, trying to hold in the tears but Jerome doesn't seem to notice.

He hates Lila, he hates her so much. She ruins everything. She's ruining Jerome.

"Why don't we give her a taste, baby brother? Come on", Jerome mutters, spreading Jeremiah open. He thinks he might have a heartattack if this goes on and slaps a hand in front of his mouth, not knowing who's outside, not knowing who might hear them. Jerome doesn't care but Jeremiah does. There's no telling what Lila or Uncle Zack would do to them if they found out.

_(they'd take him away from you)_

Jerome pulls his fingers out and Jeremiah bites down on his own hand, shaking all over. He feels Jerome's nails digging into the flesh of his thighs. "Let mommy dearest hear you."

Jeremiah sinks his teeth deeper into his hand when Jerome enters him. He's not going slow either, barely giving Jeremiah time to adjust before he pulls out and slams back into him again, his forehead against Jeremiah's own. "Scream for me. _Scream."_

Jeremiah hides his face in his hands, shaking his head. Jerome thrusts again, striking that _spot,_ that spot that feels like fireworks and butterflies exploding and fluttering through his brain.

But it's all wrong.

Because this isn't about Jeremiah, this isn't about _them._

This is about _her._

_(maybe all of this is about her)_

"I can't _hear_ ya, Miah baby", Jerome hisses, spreading Jeremiah's legs apart even more and the pain mixing with pleasure is driving the younger twin _insane._

But he can't take this. It's too far. _Too far. _"Stop..!"

His heart is aching and he's _afraid,_ he's afraid the sole reason Jerome ever touches him like this is just to spite their mother. He's afraid the sweet and gentle times are a sugar-coated lie. "Please...Jerome..!"

Jeremiah sobs and wraps his arms around Jerome's shoulders without looking at him. He buries his face in his twin's neck, shaking as he cries against his skin. "Don't...don't make me..!", he begs, knowing how pathetic this is, how pathetic _he_ is but he can't help it. It's Jerome's fault. It's Jerome's fault for making Jeremiah love him so much. It's Lila's fault for ruining Jerome.

It's Jeremiah's fault for being stupid enough to believe that any of this could be about him. "Jerome, please...don't..!"

Jerome is quiet and still. It's so unlike him that Jeremiah tightens his grip around him so he can't run away. Jeremiah would die without him. He needs Jerome.

_(what if he doesn't need you?)_

He feels a hand in his hair and his heart flutters because he thinks it's gentle and sweet.

But then the hand grips. His head is yanked back and Jeremiah cries out in pain.

Jerome's breath is hot against his ear. "I said _scream."_

He does.

He screams and he cries and begs Jerome to stop, to go slower, gentler, _please, please, Jerome, please!_

But his pleads are ignored. Jerome is tearing him apart, not just physically, but ripping his soul and heart to shreds. He snickers, licking a trail up Jeremiah's left cheek, lapping up the tears. "That's more like it."

He grabs Jeremiah by the jaw and dives into him, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth, swallowing every sob that tries to break out. Jeremiah lets him. He doesn't kiss back. He just lets Jerome take what he pleases.

_(because that's all you're good for)_

Jerome breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together again. The gesture is usually a source of comfort. In this very moment, it's just a cruel imitation. "You're big brother's little whore, ain't'cha, Miah?"

_(whore) _

_(whore) _

_(whore)_

_(whorewhorewhorewhorewhore)_

Jerome wraps a hand around Jeremiah's aching cock, his movements erratic and expedient. He's not trying to give Jeremiah pleasure. He's just getting him where he wants him. "Huh? Tell me what you are."

He rakes the nails of his other hand over Jeremiah's trembling thigh. "Tell _her."_

_I hate her._

_(yes)_

_I hate you._

_(no)_

_I hate that you make me love you._

_(it's all you have) _"I'm..!"

Jeremiah is clinging to Jerome, a hand tangled in his soft hair. He's still crying. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to stop. "I'm...big brother's...li-little...whore..!"

It hurts.

_(the truth always hurts)_

Jerome exhales sharply against Jeremiah's flushed face, the pace of his thrusts and the movement of his hand quickening. "You are", he breathes out, bumping his nose against Jeremiah's. It's almost comforting.

Almost. "Fuck yes, you are."

He twists his hand one more time and Jeremiah's vision goes white. He arches his back, every muscle in his body tensing up for the fraction of a second before he comes. He feels Jerome's hot release inside of him and moans involuntarily, blinded by bliss as he sinks into the mattress, Jerome collapsing on top of him.

They're both panting and the more Jeremiah comes down, the more he's weighed down as well. Hurt hits him like a freight train and he shifts, rolling onto his side and curling into a ball. Jerome's arm around him, Jerome's hot presence behind him is like a knife in his chest.

He wants to disappear. To just stop existing.

The arm slides off of his body but Jerome's presence is still agonizingly crushing. "Miah..."

His voice sounds breathless and broken. Jeremiah curls tighter into himself, silently begging him to just go away. "Miah, I'm -!"

_Don't. Don't say it. Please don't say it. _

He flinches away when a hand tries to comb through his hair. It burns. Jerome's touch _burns._ "I'll...can I -?", his twin begs hopefully but Jeremiah presses his face into his pillow. _Go away go away go away go away._

He feels Jerome's pain jolt through his heart. It's almost as numbing as his own. "Okay, I'll...I'll leave ya for a bit..."

The mattress shifts as Jerome gets off their bed. Jeremiah hears the rustling of clothes getting picked up from the floor. He blindly reaches for the blanket and pulls it over himself. It's hot and he can't breathe properly but everything is better than Jerome looking at him.

Footsteps can be heard and Jeremiah knows his brother paused at the door. "I love you."

Jeremiah tries to unhear it, even though it means everything to him. He's still being torn apart. Love against hate. Forgiveness against resentment.

Need against want.

The door clicks and Jerome disappears. Jeremiah emerges from the blanket, a truly broken sob bursting from his throat. He hugs the blanket to his chest, staining his pillow with hot tears.

_(it's your own fault)_

_(you're doing this to yourself)_

* * *

Jerome returns after a while. He always does, so Jeremiah expected it. A part of him longed for it. The other hoped his brother would stay gone.

Jeremiah somehow found the energy to clean himself up. He's now wrapped up in Jerome's arms, his ear resting right above Jerome's heart. His brother is holding him tightly, his lips pressed against his forehead.

He's whispering the same thing over and over and Jeremiah doesn't have the strength to tell him to stop. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He runs a hand through Jeremiah's hair. "I love you. I want you. I need you. I'm sorry, baby brother, I'm sorry!"

He cups Jeremiah's cheeks and aligns their foreheads. The younger twin can't bring himself to open his eyes. "Please don't hate me..!"

_I want to._

_(you couldn't) _

Jerome is nuzzling his nose against Jeremiah's. It hurts that he wants to lean into it. "This was the last time."

Jeremiah almost wants to laugh. How often he's heard those words before.

_(and yet you still hope) _

"Please, look at me", Jerome whispers shakily. He sounds so small, so afraid. Jeremiah wants to keep his eyes shut but he can't. So he opens them and is met with the softest and saddest face he's ever seen.

It hurts.

It makes him angry.

Jerome presses his lips to Jeremiah's. It's gentle and sweet. A sugar-coated lie. "I promise. I promise, Miah, I'll never do that to you again."

_(you still hope because you need to)_

Jeremiah exhales slowly. He reaches up, wrapping his fingers around Jerome's wrists and pulling his hands from his face. Jerome gasps but Jeremiah forces himself to ignore it.

He shifts and turns around, his back to Jerome. Away from Jerome. "Don't make promises you can't keep."


End file.
